


Playing Chicken

by hellblazers



Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellblazers/pseuds/hellblazers
Summary: (No spoilers this is not trying to tie into any canon storyline at all within Creed II)Adonis plays a game of chicken with Viktor that goes a little too far...





	Playing Chicken

Adonis was on his last rep of sit-ups his abs burning at the strain. Duke did one more hardy slap against them for good measure.

“You’re stronger than the pain,” Duke let Donny catch his breath before helping him sit up.

Donny rubbed at the welts beginning to form on his hard belly, he eyed Rocky who was near the front entrance, talking expressively to someone, Donny tried to catch what was being said, noticing an angry look appearing on Rock’s face.

Donny took a sip from his water bottle and wiped the sweat off his face before making his way over to Rocky.

“Yo, Unc? You good?” Rocky was incredibly tense, only easing slightly at the sight of Adonis.

Adonis searches Rocky’s face before he saw who he was talking to. The Drago’s. Both of them standing a massive height compared to the ex heavyweight champ and the current. Ivan Drago looked down at Adonis and sneered slightly, arms crossed over his broad chest. Behind his father was Viktor, still massive in comparison to Adonis but not as tall as his father, and looking less intimidating and more concerned.

They spoke in Russian to one another for a moment, Adonis picking up an agitation within Viktor.

“We can find another gym, father. I don’t want to intrude?” Viktor looked up at his father then back at Adonis.

Ivan turned and stared down at his son, “We train here. Only gym in Philly that has agreed to have you. It doesn’t matter who is standing in our way. You train or we don’t fight. End of story. Now get your locker and go in there.”

“Da,” Viktor moves past his father and Rocky, “Excuse me,” a politeness that Adonis wasn’t expecting. Adonis moved too and then decided to follow Viktor in.

“You’re gonna train here? Don’t you think that’s a conflict of interest, maybe?” Viktor ignored him making his way to the locker room and started undressing from his tracksuit, now just in tight black underwear. Adonis stared a little too long he supposed as Viktor raised an expressive eyebrow his way.

“No conflict, business. We train, no problem needed,” Viktor pulled off his underwear and faced Adonis who was stunned by the girth and length of him. Viktor’s cock twitched as he moved, it swelled ever so slightly as he slowly adjusted himself into a jockstrap.

“If you want problem, I will make one?” Viktor smirked, trying to test Adonis’ patience it seemed. He pulled up his boxing shorts and then started lacing up his shoes.

Adonis leaned against a locker, just watching, “Need help with your hands?” Making peace, Viktor was glad. He hadn’t agreed to this gym, knowing it may cause further bad blood between the two, he didn’t want that. He respected Creed, he was a great fighter.

“Sure, father is busy playing chicken and mouse with Balboa,” Adonis burst out laughing suddenly at Viktor getting the expression wrong. Viktor looked confused for a moment, Adonis trying to calm himself down as he made his way over to Viktor to start wrapping his hands.

Whilst wrapping Donny smiled through his laughter, “I think you meant to say either: Playing chicken, or cat and mouse. Either way, I get what you mean. Rocky and your dad haven’t really been outside that ring long enough to have those moments, huh?”

Viktor smiled, a half smile and nodded. He didn’t feel like Adonis was laughing at him, there was something that felt more an endearing understanding to the laughter, plus Viktor did silently appreciate how Adonis told him the real expressions.

Donny fixed up Viktor’s hands and out his own hands up to let Viktor do a couple test punches. Viktor did a one-two, left hook-right hook but pulled back his punches so they didn’t hurt Adonis’ bare hands.

Donny smiled and nodded towards the sparring ring and work out area, “Where to first? I can hold the bag for you?” Viktor nodded and made his way to the bag, his stance powerful and ready. Adonis held tightly to the punching bag, steadied himself and nodded.

Viktor started punching, Donny almost getting knocked back the first few then correcting himself to the weight and power of the punches Viktor was throwing.

“Damn, you’ve got some power behind those. Wanna talk about it? Having a rough day?” Adonis joked a bit, trying to see if Viktor was at ease enough to open up.

Viktor did not laugh, his face a hard line of concentration, he kept punching as he began to speak, “Net, just how I punch always. Nothing wrong,” but that didn’t sound truthful to Adonis, he felt something behind those punches.

Then it dawned on him. He was showing off, “Hey, you don’t need to go all out, it’s just the beginning of training? You don’t wanna burn out before we spar a bit in the ring before you go home, do you? Ease up a bit because I’m gonna work you in other places, too.”

The did a circuit. Bag, jump rope, and other workouts Donny himself had never done. Ivan has come back and Rocky too, though Rocky stayed near the far corner reading instead of watching. Ivan had took over now, the older man yelling into his son’s face, Donny guessed it was some sort of motivation, sometimes Rocky would that to him. Though he looked and sounded a bit more motivating and less like he was gonna kill you if you screwed up....

Ivan was throwing a weighted ball against his sons abs as Viktor stood taking it, it seemed a harsher version of what Duke did with Donny’s abs using just his palm as he did sit ups. The way Viktor took the incredibly heavy ball against his ribs and stomach was insane, he barely moved an inch no matter how hard Ivan threw it into him.

Donny felt suddenly out of shape, he looked at Rocky who was watching the Drago’s now, ignoring his book. He locked eyes with Donny and shook his head before going back to reading.

Two hours later and Viktor looked a mess, but still ready for more. Adonis had got his headgear on, and his gloves, and was bouncing around the sparring ring keeping his muscles warm.

He watched as Viktor got his gloves on and headgear on the two locking eyes when mouth guards were put in. Duke has come back as the ref, though it was meant to be just sparring Duke felt more comfortable controlling even this sort of fight.

“Alright, this is just practice- pull back punches, this is just about footwork and your bodies movements. I don’t want no kidney punches, rabbit punches and no trying to get anyone K.O.’d. Touch gloves and come out swinging,” Duke watched them touch gloves and stepped back.

Well, the two young man heeding the advice of Duke. Donny correcting his footwork and blocking. Viktor listening to Ivan’s words on advancing and intimidating his opponent. Donny kept getting forced into the ropes, which put an advantage to Drago in every punch. Donny spent half the practice fight blocking and getting pummeled. Donny got a few good hits in, using Rocky’s advice of hooking left and ducking and heaving whilst relying on footwork.

By the end it didn’t matter who one, they touched gloves and did a final round in which Donny landed three solid punches to Viktor’s chin and Viktor landed one heavy punch to Adonis’ ribs. They stopped at the bell and got real close, holding and giving each other gentle punches, Donny laughing through his heavy breathing.

In the locker room the to men had come to an understanding of each other. Donny knew what he needed to improve on, and Viktor knew how to win. He would win every time, he felt it.

It was Donny who broke the silence after they had undressed, “After we shower, you think your dad could spare you tonight? Maybe you wanna come get food with me? I’m fucking starving, you know?” Viktor nodded and walked to the shared shower room. The walls between them were at chest height, but they could still talk and see each other enough to hold a conversation.

“Da, father told me he and Balboa needed words together,” Viktor ran his big hands down his chest and under his arms, his muscles thanking the hot water spraying on them.

Donny smiled up at the spray of the shower head and cleaned up his face a bit. He snuck another glance at Viktor who had hands where Donny couldn’t see them, he imagined the white brick wall as gone, imagining Viktor working his extremely large cock in his hand. Donny moaned and shut is eyes. He rubbed his own hardening cock before stopping when he heard Viktor’s shower head turn off.

Donny turned his off too and followed Viktor out and into the locker room. The two men mirroring each other when wrapping the towel around their waists and then off, then to drying. Donny’s eyes wandered as Viktor dried his crotch and balls.

They dressed in silence and Donny packed his stuff up into his locker, Viktor the same.

“Ready? You don’t mind walking, the place isn’t far?” Viktor nodded and followed Donny.

—-

Donny brought him to his own place, small two bedroom apartment, one of those bedrooms full of music equipment for Bianca’s makeshift home studio.

Viktor took his tracksuit sweater off and his boots. He walked around looking at pictures as Donny told him to make himself comfortable.

“Want a drink?” Viktor shook his head, “Okay, then maybe some tea or water?”

Viktor smiled, “Tea is fine. Green if you have.” Viktor picked up a photo of Apollo Creed and looked it over.

“I’m sorry,” Donny looked over at Viktor, saw how he held the photo in his massive hand. Donny felt a mix of emotions.

“Uh, man it’s cool. He knew what he was getting into and I never knew him,” Donny put the kurig coffee machine on and let it pour out hot water for the two of them. Stuck tea bags and gave one mug to Viktor as he got into the small living area with him.

Donny took a sip of his tea as he looked at some of the photos too. “Don’t have any pictures of your dad though,” Donny made a poorly timed joke that Viktor didn’t really pick up on.

“Hmm, we have no pictures much either. Only two. Father holding me as baby, and one of mother and father with me in middle,” Viktor looked over his shoulder at Adonis then put down his own mug on the coffee table.

“May I sit?” Donny motioned to go ahead and Viktor sat on the couch, his muscles just relaxing and he sighed. Adonis sat close to him and leaned his neck back on the back of the couch, stretching his neck to relax more. He took another sip of his tea and then placed it beside Viktor’s mug.

Viktor put one leg up on the couch and the other down, legs spread enough to be comfortable and put his hand on the side of his head to support himself as he starred at Adonis.

Adonis tucked his legs up a bit and starred back, he laughed a bit uncomfortable with the silence, “What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

Viktor rubbed his mouth and shook his head, “Net. You are just easy looking,” Viktor smirked maybe a double meaning in his broken English.

Adonis squinted and snorted thinking the Russian was taking the piss, “Oh right, easy, huh? I don’t think so.”

Viktor shook his head, “You know I mean easy-looking. Easy, look like?” Viktor’s broken English trying to compliment Adonis.

Donny got it now, “Oh, easy to look at? I feel you, alright. Uh, heh, thanks? I guess?” Adonis made a face and looked a bit unsure.

Viktor looked frustrated for a minute, “But, also easy too.” Viktor smirking now and looking Adonis up and down. Donny looked away and shook his head.

Viktor waited a beat and stood, the couch groaning at the sudden loss in body weight. He went in front of Donny and grabbed the other man’s jaw, squeezing gently as he made Donny look up at him.

“You promise to work me further?” Viktor’s big thumb pushed past Adonis’ pump lips and into his mouth. Viktor tilted his head and waited, pitting his other hand near the waist band of his tracksuit pants.

Adonis was stunned for a moment and tried to collect himself but couldn’t. He couldn’t believe he was being toyed with and teased. Was Viktor really meaning this or was he being this way to psyche him out? Well, Donny new how to play chicken...

Adonis sucked at Viktor’s thumb now and moaned in the back of his throat. He put his hands on Viktor’s hips and pulled at his pants and underwear. Pulling it down and sucking Viktor’s thumb into his mouth. He moaned again as Viktor’s underwear got caught on his hard cock, springing the beast into Donny’s face.

He gasped, “Fuck, you’re so fucking big,” Adonis looked up at Viktor’s face contort in arousal as Adonis tentatively took the tip into his mouth. He had a big mouth so he adjusted his jaw further and was able to get a quarter of the length of Viktor’s cock into his mouth before gagging. Viktor moaned at the constriction from Adonis’ throat muscles.He rocked and gagged Adonis more with his size, the grabbed the back of Adonis’ head and pushed him onto the rest of his length.

Donny’s eyes watered as he was forced to deep throat and gagged some more. Spit coming down the sides of his and he pulled his head up and nearly threw up. Viktor slapped his large thick cock against Adonis’ face and stroked himself, his knuckles bumping into Donny’s mouth.

“Again?” Viktor used his hand on the back of Donny’s head again, urging him to take him into his mouth. Adonis didn’t back down from the challenge and took him inside. Gagging less then before and began working down the shaft into his throat.

Viktor smirked and grabbed Donny with both hands on the back of his head and jack hammered without warning. Fucking Donny’s mouth until Donny nearly passed out. He let him spurted and gag, sucking air through his nose like mad. Viktor worked his cock in his hand as he watched Adonis struggling to catch his breath.

Viktor got completely naked and waited.

“You now,” he pushed Adonis’ face to get his attention. “Strip down.”

Adonis heeded the command and undressed to completion. Viktor enjoyed the view and picked up Adonis easily as if he weigh nothing and kissed him as he carried him to Donny’s bedroom.

Adonis held onto Viktor’s back as he was carried and Viktor put a hand on Adonis’ ass and slipped a finger in as he walked. He groaned in between kisses, “So tight....”

Adonis was thrown onto the bed and Viktor followed him down. His hand between Adonis’ legs and slipping two fingers in and out of his tight ring.

Donny spread his legs eagerly and gasped, “Fuck, lube and condoms in the drawer fuck...”

Viktor snorted, “Lube we will need. Condom, not so sure. I’m clean, you are too?” Adonis nodded and his cheeks flushed. Viktor found the lube and started slicking himself up and went back to Donny’s hole working three fingers and lube in. “No condom I want my cum inside you.”

Adonis cried out and met his thrusting fingers, “Oh shit, oh fuck!” His legs shook with anticipation.

Viktor was ready now and flipped Adonis over on his stomach and raised his ass up. He slapped his ass cheeks hard, hard enough to bruise and Adonis met the big, ass raising into each heavy slap.

Viktor worked four fingers in and rubbed his thumb at Adonis’ hole, teasing a fist being out in. Donny cried out, and moved forward trying to escape that notion.

Viktor chuckled, “No worry, I’m teasing. Ready for me? Take deep breaths.”

And that was it, Viktor pushed past Adonis’ tight ring and guided himself inside, Donny was so tight and Viktor’s cock bent while it pushing in. Viktor kept going, his cock completely disappearing inside Adonis.

“Breathe,” And Viktor started faster, enjoying every hiccup of breath, every moan and shake from the smaller man.

Viktor fucked him hard now, jackhammering his hips inside and Donny was gone. Just lost in excruciating ecstasy. Viktor slapped Adonis on the ass more and cupped it, massaging the tender muscle.

“Oh fuck, I’m... I have to cum,” Adonis started stroking his own cock, and Viktor didn’t stop him. He was groaning and fucking him so hard that he was pulling him, a slight prolapse happening.

Adonis orgasmed snd Viktor followed, slamming himself deep inside and gripping Adonis around the waste. He put his whole weight atop the smaller man and crushed him against the bed. Adonis whimpered and whined until Viktor let up. He pulled his softening cock out and enjoyed Adonis’ hole shaking and rose-budding for a moment until it calmed and looked almost back to normal.

“Hmmm, you look good broken,” Viktor tugged Adonis’ ear in his mouth and slapped his very sore and bruised ass cheeks more.


End file.
